No need for XMEN
by JosephineX
Summary: The old X-MEN, now have respectful homes and family, comes back to the institute for the final war. Except, now their legends and new people have replaced them. Can the new X-men cheer them up? I am not accepting any more OC'S.


**Josephine: I'm back home. Sadly. Anyways, here you guys go! You guys have been waiting so patiently, I'll be surprised if anyone is still reading this!**

**Just a note, I don't really care about appearances. It's just irritating.**

**ROLES:**

Leader:

Reese Guarder

Co-Leader:

Nova Caldwell

Main Attackers (attacks first):

Carter Perry

Luther Martin

Main Fighters (protects):

Jason Freeman

Taryn Aileen BrightWolf

Zephyr Solstra

Special Attack (When retreat is needed): 

Tonia Hart

Secret Weapon

Alice Xavier

Commandeers (does anything. Within reasons of course): 

Alex and Andy

Tutor/Teacher:

Isabelle Wright

Warner (When something seems wrong): 

Danon Mielke

Strategist:

Alex Rogers

Healer:

Lilac

Escapee:

Anya Smith

Peacemaker: 

Jasmine Caldwell

Pessimist: 

Kennedy Thompson

Comic Relief:

Lyle Griffths

Prankster:

Eric Mackey

* * *

><p>Eyes.<p>

White blank eyes.

Those were the last things I saw, before I died.

Dramatic yeah, but I did.

Isabella Wright looked at the crying girl with pity.

"That's the 5th one this week." Lilac squeaked. Isabella jumped.

"Oh, Lilac. I didn't see you there. How's the patient?" Lilac sniffled.

"Th-th-the..." Lilac gulped. The crying girl looked at Lilac and sobbed even harder.

"No!" The girl cried. She flung herself onto Lilac. Lilac squealed. "She's not dead! She's not! NOOOO!"

"Ahem." Beast coughed from his place. The girl looked up. "Miss Sophia. Please control yourself, your sister is not dead. But severely injured." Sophia sobbed even harder than before.

"Like, what's her deal?" Carter sneered. Sophia glared at Carter.

"What are you doing here?" Sophia spat with hatred. Carter scoffed.

"Your sister owes me." Sophia's eyes flashed and she lunged at Carter.

* * *

><p>"Hmmmm…" Andy murmured something under her breath. Alex rolled her eyes.<p>

"Hurry up." She said. Andy looked up at her twin.

"Fine." She grinned. "Queen to C5." Alex's jaw dropped.

"Wha-wha-what?" She spluttered. "But-but-but… dang." Andy laughed and Alex sighed.

"Chillax, that was your move. Don't you remember?" Alex looked at her.

"Copy-cat." Both of them laughed.

"Hey you two," Alice whispered. "look at Anya and Alex. I mean Alex R." The trio glanced at the couch where Anya was flirting with Alex and poor Alex was nervously replying to whatever Anya was saying.

The trio laughed.

"Where's your boyfriend Alice?"

"Yeah, where's Angel?" Alice blushed.

"We're just going out. Nothing more." Alice replied. Both of them looked at each other.

"Riiight."

"Why not, Alexy?" Anya purred. "I had fun the last time we went out." Alex blushed.

"That was nothing…" Anya's eyes flashed. She smiled a heavenly smile.

Alex gulped. The air around them became tense.

"Oh, really?" She faked interest. "Tell me-"

"Hey guys." Lyle jumped next to the couple, shutting Anya up. "What you guys doing? Wonderful day outside to hang around the pool, swim, play, run… stuff." Anya grinned at him.

"Yeah? Swimming in the snow is a wonderful idea Lyle! What's next, go to the beach naked?" Ignored, Alex blushed even more and sunk into the couch.

"Hey, whatever you want babe." He winked. Anya opened her mouth but froze when she felt something crawl up her leg. Something really hairy.

She jumped up and screamed before running out of the room, jumping and slapping her leg.

"Anya, wait!" Alex shouted after her before jumping out and running after her.

Lyle chuckled and put his hands in his pockets and whistled a random tune.

* * *

><p>Nova Caldwell glared at the man in front of her.<p>

"Come on Nova, it can't be that ba-"

"No." Nova said immediately. Reese Guarder groaned.

"Nova, all I ask of you is to just cooperate and-"

"No."

"Nova!" Reese snapped.

"I said no!"

"Nova, I just want the team to know each other!" He replied just as forcefully. Nova clenched her fist and abruptly turned away from him, face flushed.

Reese reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Nova," he gripped her wrist tighter. "cooperate. For once."

"Nova," Jasmine knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" Reese sighed.

"Think about it." He said before leaving. "Hey Jasmine." He said as he passed her. Jasmine smiled.

"Hey Reese." Jasmine glanced at Nova and her smile dropped. "Was that a bad time?"

* * *

><p>Taryn BrightWolf closed an eye and aimed. She squeaked and let go. She turned and blinked at Jason Freeman, who chuckled at her expression.<p>

"Jason!" She whined. Jason coughed.

"Yes mother?" Taryn cocked her head and smiled unsurely.

Tonia Hart finished her back flipped and landed on her feet. She mock curtseyed, Zephyr Solstra clapped.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Most wonderful! I'm not jealous though!" Tonia laughed.

"Oh come on Z," Tonia joked. "You should be." Zephyr faked a scowl and said:

"I'm jealous. I don't like you anymore." They stared each other down before breaking into fits of giggles.

ZOOOOM!

"Gah!" Tonia did a half bridge in reflex.

"Eek!" Zephyr squeaked.

"Sorry!" Taryn shouted from where she was, bow in hand. "Jason surprised me that's all!"

Kennedy looked at them with a smile. She stood and walked away.

"Hey Ken, where you going?" Zephyr asked.

"Off to tell someone that they're going to die." She grinned, whipped out her dark, purple wings. She took off and laughed at the irony of it all.

"She creeps me out." Tonia murmured.

"I agree with you there." Zephyr replied.

* * *

><p>Cheetah, A.K.A Damon Mielke, ran on all fours around the field.<p>

Boulder, A.K.A Eric Mackey, lifted and flung rocks at blindly.

"Focus Boulder!" Reese shouted. "Locate where Cheetah is!"

Ghost, A.K.A Luther Martin, stayed invisible and turned everything he passed invisible as he ran tried to follow Cheetah.

"Ghost, stop turning things invisble! That's not helping much!"

"You got any other better ideas?" Ghost replied angrily.

"Work together! Trust your team mates!"

"Shut up!" Ghost roared and unconsciously moved a boulder. No one, not even him, realized it.

"Gah!" Cheetah made contact with the wall as soon as a boulder hit him as well.

"Cheetah!" Boulder cried.

"Boulder! Get Lilac!" Reese ordered. Boulder instantly dashed out to get Lilac.

* * *

><p>"Please Storm?"<p>

"You heard them Charles. They don't need a old woman like me."

"Storm, I know what they said hurt-"

Beep Beep Beep

"Logan, please reconsider?"

"I'm… on a mission right now."

Beep Beep Beep

"Jean, Scott? They really need your help."

"We'll see Proffesor."

Beep Beep Beep

"Rogue?"

"I'm busy right now."

Beep Beep Beep

"Remy?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm kind of busy."

"_Remy? Don't tell-"_

Beep Beep Beep

"Katherine, please consider the-"

"I'd love to but… I can't just abandon my work. I'm sorry."

Beep Beep Beep

"You must understand Professor, these people need guidance as well."

"I understand Kurt, just… ask won't you?"

"I'll try."

Beep Beep Beep

"Evan?"

Beep Beep Beep

"Bobby, you enjoyed your time as a X-men haven't you?"

"Yeah, but me and Jubilee retired as after you got replacements already."

"But-"

Beep Beep Beep

"Piotr?"

"I cannot abandon my sister again."

"Then bring her."

"I do not have enough money. I am sorry."

Beep Beep Beep

"Pyro?"

"Say that again."

"Pyro?"

"Haven't heard that in a long time."

"Come back, we need you."

"I'll come if the others do."

"Wanda, can't you visit at least?"

"I got my new life. I don't want to return."

"_Hey Wands, who is that?"_

"_The Professor."_

"_Really?"_

"Wanda's right Professor, we left out old life already."

Beep Beep Beep

"Fred? Todd?"

"Nah, we'll skip."

"Yeah dude."

Beep Beep Beep

"Charles? Erik?"

"We shall see, Mike. We shall see."

For the umpteenth time, Professor Mike put the phone down. He sighed irritably. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back his chair.

Oh someone help him…

* * *

><p><strong>Josephine: I don't have anything else to say. So, Review people! Plus, give me idea's on the next chapter!<br>**


End file.
